


You left me to die •Harry Hook x Mal

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Batman The Arkham Knight, BatmanxDescendantsstory, Benisthebadguyinthis, Betrayal, DC Comics References, Evil Ben ( Disney: Descendants ), F/M, Hurt Mal, Revenge, harry hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: What if Descendants was like Batman Arkham Knight. Mal was tortured and beaten by Ben, Harry couldn't save her in time. Mal is alive but she is the Arkham Knight and Wants Harry Dead.I was inspired by Batman Arkham Knight Video Game and I just love Jason Todd .
Relationships: Harry Hook/Mal
Kudos: 1





	You left me to die •Harry Hook x Mal

Chapter 1

Your hero Harry isn't coming for you, Ben said.

Fuck You, Mal said before Ben hit her across the face with the crowbar

Mal moans in pain.

Harry is coming and he going to save me from you and you are going to be dead, Mal said.

Ben continues to beat her.

Your little hero isn't coming, So You are going to die in here Ha, Ben said with an evil laugh.

Who is Harry Hook?

He is dead to me, I hate him, Mal said.

Say that again in the camera, Ben said with a smirk.

Harry Hook is dead to me and I hate him, Mal said.

Bye Bye, Ben said as he hits a button.

Mal looks over at the wall

12:08 12:07 12:06 12:05 12:04 12:03

Mal eyes widened.

Mal puts her head down and closes her eyes and waiting for her death to come.

Chapter 2

The Bomb never went off. 

Mal opens her eyes.

Harry never came to save her.

Mal started to feel hate growing inside of her, Harry was going to let her die here.

Next time I see Harry Hook, I'm going make sure He is dead, Mal said.

But first I'm going to need an army and then I'm going to destroy Isle of the lost and Harry and his happiness, Mal said.

Chapter 3

There is a new villain out there. We need to find out who it is and what do they want, Uma said.

I have news on the new villain, Gil said.

What is it Gil, Harry said.

They called themself. The Arkham Knight and They are going to let out Fear Gas over the isle, Gil said.

We need to find out, who is the Arkham Knight is, Harry said.

Chapter 4

If you see anyone, bring them to me, Mal said before she pushes a button and her mask goes down.

Yes Ma, Jay aka Scarecrow.

Get me Commissioner De Vil now, Mal yelled.

Mal and Her Army broke into Ace Chemicals.

If anyone in here still Alive, Show them their fears Scarecrow, Mal said.

Will do ma, Jay said as he puts his mask on.

Mal watch them scream as their nightmares come to them.

Who are you, Harry asked?

You will find out soon, Mal said as she threw a smoke bomb.

Chapter 5

Can you untied me here, Commissioner De Vil said.

Harry unties him from the ropes.

Turn around, Mal said.

Harry turns around.

Who are you, Harry asked?

You really have no idea, do you Harry?

Mal pushed a button on her mask, It reveals her face.

Mal? But you're dead.

I saw you die, Harry said.

Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you wait before replacing me? A Month? A Week? I trusted you and you just left me to die! , Mal said.

That not what happened, Harry said.

You always told me, Harry, Focus on what I want to achieve and it'll happen. Well, you want to know what I want now huh? I want you dead, Mal said.

Chapter 6

Mal, I can help you, Harry said.

There's no helping me, Mal said.

You're not the only one with sidekicks, Mal said.

Ben got to you, I know what it's like, Harry said.

Don't pretend to understand, Mal said.

Stand down Robin, Harry said.

Don't call me that! That's not who I am, Mal yelled.

There's no escape. Not this time, Mal said.

Chapter 7

I'm not afraid of you, Harry. You're not a legend to me, Mal said.

You're Robin Mal, You're not what he made you, Harry said.

Stop! Stop talking to me! , Mal yelled.

You did this to me! Mal yelled.

I'm sorry, Harry said.

You left me to rot in that abandoned wing of the isle, for over a year with Him! , Mal said.

It's not too late. We can fix this together, Harry said as he reaches his hand out.

Chapter 8

So, I guess that's the end of the Arkham Knight, Ben said.

She chose the name herself, y' know, bless her, Ben said.

Where better to drive women crazy than in the madhouse, Ben said.

Harry knocks Ben out cold.

I'm taking you back to Auradon Prison, where you belong, Harry said.

Chapter 9

It's time Knight, Jay said.

No, I will not let you do this, let out fear gas over the isle, Harry said.

Then. Jay started to scream as the fear gas went on him. It shows himself fear.

Harry Hook is his fear.

Chapter 10

Sign of a Bat went in the sky.

The isle was save for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad Account .


End file.
